omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomberman
|-|Bomberman= |-|Bomberman R= |-|Golden Bomber= Character Synopsis Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman series and has become the mascot of Hudson Soft. He is meant to be the representative of Planet Bomber and the Bombermen race. Like every other Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which do not usually keep a consistent description of the character. He is also nicknamed Shiro Bom, which has been translated as "White Bomber" starting with the GameCube games. Occasionally, this is further shortened to simply "Shiro" in the Japanese versions. Character Statistics Tier: 2-B Verse: Bomberman/Lode Runner Name: Bomberman (also localized as White Bomerman or Cheerful Bomberman), Shiro (or White) Gender: Male Age: Persumbly teens, likely 18-19 given he was a cop at some point Classification: Bomberman, Human (Fomerly; Was originally human in Lode Runner), Intergalactic Mercenary, Jetters Leader Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (His training as a cop and intergalactic mercenary grants Bomberman martial art capabiliites far greater than average fighters), Weapon Mastery (Can instantly use any type of bomb and gauge it's proper usage. Shown to wield swords, claws, guns and other types of weapons), Creation (Bombermen have the power to conjure bombs of any kind from nothingness,even in vacuums of space ), Explosion Manipulation (Through various bombs; Bomberman can also cause bombs to explode at will, not needing a detonator ), Size Manipulation (Capable of increasing the size of his bombs , making both their size and level of impact increase 10-fold), Time Paradox Immunity (Bombermen can naturally exist in The Time Warp and fighting twisted versions of themselves from the past), Flight (With the Bomber Copter, the Bomber Jet, and the rocket ship), Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Should scale to Bomber Zero, who he is modeled after; Bomber Zero can absorb powers and also replicate them from simply seeing them once ), Fusionism (Bomberman can fuse with other Bombermen to become a larger and more powerful version of himself), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of elemental bombs, of which can control elements such as Fire, Thunder, Ice and Wind), Magma Manipulation (The Navarm Bomb spreads lava when detonated as a result of being magma based ), Spatial Manipulation (Scales from lesser Bombermen capable of tearing and destroying space through Fire Bombs), Plasma Manipulation (His brother Max, whom of which he has the same skill set as, can create bombs comprised of Plasma), Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Light Bombs create a wave of concentrated light that also stops time for those in it's radius ), Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Poison Bombs are infused with poisonous ivy that can also slow down opponents when detonated), Non-Physical Interaction (Bomberman can blow up minds, souls and even interact with intangible data), Hacking (Bomberman can enter cyberspace and destroy viruses, computer systems, and hacking by fighting them and blowing them up), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, and Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Bomb), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can destroy The Angel of Light and Shadow, whom of which are the embodiment of Chaos and Order, additionally being a living void as described by Stheroth), Negation (Can bypass the immortality of The Angel of Light and Shadow) *Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Black Hole Manipulation (Immune the to the effects of his own bombs and is considered protected from their effects through The Invicible Vest), Reality Warping, Void Manipulation (Can survive hits from The Angel of Light and Shadow, additionally, was unaffected by their reality warping, turning Warship Noah into a space) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Defeated Terrorin, who created his own hyperspace, of which is described as an entire universe and contains other dimensions, including universes that are created from the past events of Planet Bomber and all other countless planets that inhabit it such as Earth. Fought and sealed away The Angel of Light and Shadow , who is the Void that precedes all universes and is the creator of the entire universe, which mere aspects of them being able to reduce entire universes to nothingness. Defeated Bagura numerous times, who's able to replicate Hyperspace himself) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently outpaces rockets and robots capable of traversing the universe at quick speeds. Can naturally fight and react to Sirius, who can clear the distance of The Omni-Cube's interior, which is it's own space with galaxies present inside. Can outrun blackholes whilst present in the Schwartzchild radii), likely Immeasurable '(Can react to rockets that can accidently traverse space and time. He can move around in Hyperspace, which is a space beyond all eras) 'Lifting Ability: Class T (Effortlessly lifted a volcano-sized bomb in the anime's intro). Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can harm several enemies capable of creating countless parallel universes, such as Terrorin and Bagura. Can fight on equal terms with The Angel of Light and Shadow, who predates all of reality and has endured the rebirth of the cosmos) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Tanked blows from the likes of Bagura, Sirius, & The Angel Of Light And Shadow, The former of which can replicate Hyperspace, which contains countless universes as a result of manifesting the past events of various planets as realities) 'Stamina: Immensely High (Can keep fighting on and on and on for entire days without even tiring in the slightest. Capable of constantly adventuring throughout entire planets back-to-back throughout the universe) Range: Planetary (Destroyed a planet at the end of Bomberman GB 3, this is further proven by the fact that a small piece of this planet is turned into a ship by Evil Bomber at the end of Bomberman Hero), up to Universal+ 'with some stronger bombs (The full extend of Light Bombs should be comparable to The Angel of Light and Shadow, who can effect the entire universe) 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Pretty smart, as he is is a highly trained demolitionist, White is so good that he can utilize these bombs to effectively outwit and blow up other bombermen, monsters, and giant robots. He has beaten numerous other experienced Bombermen (most notably his rival/best friend Black) and imprisoned them for wrong doing. Routinely defeats powerful aliens such as Bagura and Terrorin. They are powerful magicians and scientists that are hell-bent on universal domination.) '''Weaknesses: Nothing notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: His variety of bombs, Power Bomb, Full Fire, Line Bomb, Boxing Glove, Power Glove, Super Power Glove, Clock, Soft Block Pass, Bomb Pass, Skates, Rocket, Shield, Bomb Change, Invincible Suit/Vest, Guardian Armor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bombs: Bomberman wields a wide variety of Bombs, being capable of creating them upon a whim. He eventually learns the abilities to control their movement and detonate his regular Bombs upon a whim. He is very skilled with the usage of Bombs, bypassing any inconveniences that they might have brought him in the past. *'Fire Bomb:' The most common type of bomb variant. Creates a cross of flame when it explodes, doing more damage than the Normal Bomb. *'Navarm Bomb:'- An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb which uses napalm. Overall, just a stronger, more explosive version of the Fire Bomb. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that creates a gushing torrent of water upon detonation. Useful for putting out fires. *'Ice Bomb:' A bomb made of ice which creates a blast of cold, capable of freezing its victims solid. *'Wind Bomb:' This bomb creates four gusts of wind, which don't deal any actual damage. Instead, they push people they come into contact with away from the epicenter. *'Rubber Bomb:' When kicked or thrown, rubber bombs will bounce in a straight line (and back, if they hit a wall) until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility. *'Bait Bomb:' This bomb attracts (non-intelligent) enemies, such as animals or non-sapient robots, to it before exploding. Its explosion is weaker than that of a normal bomb. *'Remote Bomb:' These bombs come with remotes, which lets Bomberman decide when to detonate them. *'Pierce Bomb:' Has the same range and power as a Normal Bomb, but is able to blast through multiple walls in each direction at once instead of just one each. *'Mine Bomb:' It's a landmine. *'Thunder Bomb:' This one releases a bolt of lightning when it detonates, shocking everyone around it. *'Salt Bomb:' A bomb that explodes into a cloud of salt. Useful for fighting slug enemies, or people with open cuts I guess. *'Bead Bomb:' Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating. Have smaller, weaker explosions, but high range. *'Light Bomb:' This bomb releases a flash of blinding light, which actually freezes time for a brief moment at the epicenter. *'Dangerous Bomb:' This is a special type. Created when two moving bombs collide, Dangerous Bombs are massive weapons with enormous destructive potential. When they blow, the explosion is big enough to cover almost an entire battlefield. *'Gravity Bomb:' Once they explode, Gravity Bombs create black holes, which can one-shot most foes and destroy otherwise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Konami Category:Bomberman Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Mascots Category:Iconic Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Magma Users Category:Space Benders Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Hackers Category:Gravity Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Negation Users Category:Void Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 2